


Loopholes

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Draco is painting the walls of the nursery for his and Hermione's first child





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> [Naarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/works) gave me a prompt on Tumblr to write while drunk.

“Not a single house colour,” she said to him. “I mean it Draco.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose with exaggerated patience. “Enjoy your lunch with Ginevra, I’ll be here when you get back and you can help.”

Here she was staring at the walls he’d already painted, watching him work with tears in her eyes.

The wall opposite the door was painted sky blue, a bronze eagle soaring towards the window.

The wall to the left was a pale yellow, a black and white badger looked to be burrowing below the skirting board.

To the right was a gradient of cinnabar bleeding into vermillion towards the bottom, a pack of gold lions prowling the wall.

She walked to the middle of the room and looked at the wall containing the door. It was still blank.

“I was thinking teal,” Draco told her. “I prefer teal to that horrible green they made me wear in school.”

“I said no house colours,” she managed to say.

“No, you didn’t,” Draco said, pulling her into his arms. “You said not a single house colour. This way we have all of them.”

She really should have known better than to give carte blanche to a Slytherin.


End file.
